


practice

by jynforce



Series: from past to present [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Young Cassian Andor, and a broken droid, and a burn, awkward teenagers, but its okay, cassian gets a uwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynforce/pseuds/jynforce
Summary: You are 17 and Cassian is 18 when wordless feelings are exchanged. But, after all, you don't have much experience with this sort of thing.





	practice

**Author's Note:**

> hey all ! happy may the fourth  
> i've decided to give reader a name and it's "zhara kortu" and i also decided i want to make this a whole series of cassian and zhara/reader, like backstories and such
> 
> and i like to think maybe cassian was a bit more.. fun? playful? before trauma so... 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ** yes i know cassian met k2 later in canon but i like to think that they met when cas was a teenager

It’s early, too early for your taste; the heat and humidity of Yavin do little to keep you awake and alert. You drag your feet across the hangar floor, passing fellow officers and pilots, mechanics and custodians. Today’s mission was simple, a quick supply run and a survey of the planet to reassure it was still safe to operate runs out of. 

As you reach the docking zone, you spot Cassian loading supplies into a U-Wing.

 _A U-Wing,_ You thought, _Where in the hell did he get that thing?_

You raise an eyebrow as you inspect it. It’s not exactly new, but it was made sturdy. It could take a few hits. It's _taken_ a few hits. You can tell, seeing the deterioration from not-so-missed firings, as well decay from going in and out of hyperspace. Aged paint (that looks as if it was once blue) stripes the sides.

“How’d you get Mothma to sign off to let you fly this?” 

He whips his head to your voice. He breathes a curse in Festian in surprise and smiles. “Not the best part,” He started, “She signed off on _me_ to pilot it. All the time.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“If I’m in a dream, pinch me.” 

You give him a light squeeze on his forearm and he dramatically recoils it as you chuckle. You turn to gather your things, but Cassian interrupts. 

“Wait! Come look inside, there’s a surprise.” He grabs your hand and rushes you into the ship. 

You decide you like the way his hand fits into yours, and your face flushes lightly when he moves his palms cover your eyes, slowly walking into the interior. 

“Ok, don’t peek, one… two…”

“Cassian-”

“Okay now!”

He removes his hands and you turn your head in confusion. You can feel his gaze on you, and you turn your head and raise an eyebrow. “A… broken droid? That was the surprise?” 

His sigh sounds defeated as moves to inspect the droid further. 

“He was working earlier.” He huffs. 

You rest a hand on his shoulder as he goes through the knotted wires. “How’d you end up with an Imperial droid and a new ship on the same day?” You question, “Did you do extra chores? Were you a good boy for the senator?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolls his eyes, “Very funny.” 

He sticks his hand down into the K2 series droid’s wiring. You continue checking your ‘needed-supplies’ list for the pickup run. Not long goes by before you hear him cursing again. Loudly. 

“Cassian?” 

He grimaces in pain as he removes his hand slowly from the droid. You rush over to him and fall to your knees. 

 

 

As you’re disinfecting the burn, you glance up and notice Cassian gaze fixated on your eyes. You quickly turn your head back down and continue cleaning the wound. “It’s not too bad. It will heal in a couple of days, I think. Probably should go to medbay, I’m not medic.” 

“Trust me, I know.” 

You huff and roll your eyes, remembering how you went white as a ghost at the image of Cassian’s shoulder wound when you were younger. 

You reach for the gauze and twirl it around the wound. 

“There,” You mutter, still feeling his gaze fixed on you. 

“Thank you.”

You tilt your head up to meet his gaze, yet find yourself at a loss for words. The silence is deafening and you swear you can hear his pulse beating rapidly.

“Not good as new, but good enough.” You stammer. Have his eyes always been this inviting? This warm? 

“We should probably get ready,” You mumble, “prepare... for, um... take-off.” You get up to leave but Cassian softly tugs you back down. 

You can barely gasp before he leans in. His teeth instantly clash with yours as you freeze in place, and he recoils instantly as if your touch burned him. 

“Zhara, I’m- shit, I’m sorry.” He goes to get off of the floor but before you can register your thoughts you are pulling him down and cupping his face, your eyes clenched shut as you rush your lips onto him. His hands find your waist and you move your fingers to his hair, fingers flowing through the dark locks. 

He sighs into the kiss. Your thoughts catch up with you and impulsively you pull away, looking away again. Cassian tilts your chin up and tries to continue, but your teeth knock against each other again. Neither of you has much experience with this. 

“I think… we need more practice.” You say. 

The two of you make eye contact before laughing softly. 

“Then maybe we should do this more often?” He offers, “You know, to get more practice.” 

You shove him lightly when he throws an exaggerated wink before he grips your hands and brings you closer. Your thoughts catch up and you now realize how warm Cassian is, how soft his lips are, how nicely his hands fit into yours. 

“Cassian,” You breathe, your lips hovering above his. He whispers something you can’t understand but affection is heavy in his tone. 

Before flesh can touch, a voice breaks through the ship’s comms. 

“Agent Andor? Kortu?”

You lift yourself off the ground and offer your hand to Cassian. His calloused hands engulf yours, pulling himself up. Your heart flutters at the way he hesitantly lets go of your palm, as he leaves the back of the ship to reply to the comm. You finish up your list and navigate towards the co-pilot seat, moving the broken droid out of the way. 

You smile to yourself, turning your head towards the side viewport, admiring the sun rising against the trees. The feeling of his lips is still faint on your own, deciding immediately that you will take up his offer on practicing more.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry that these have been so short. working on something longer for this series :)


End file.
